The Benders s1ep4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: While investigating a missing person, Sam and Kayla find themselves on the wrong end of a deadly game.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

They'd only been at the bar about an hour when Sam started to get fidgety. He was ready to turn in for the night; Kayla would have been just as happy to hang out for awhile longer but Dean responded after about the tenth comment from him.

"We really should get back to the hotel."

"Yeah I heard you the first nine times." Dean was still thinking about the last job.

"Dean I'm serious!"

"Easy, you sure know how to have fun don't you? Kayla's not bitching."

"I just think we should get an early start."

"Yeah ok, let me take a leak and I'll meet you two outside."

Finally. Sam motioned Kayla out the door and went into the parking lot. He tensed when he heard a strange noise, like something moving underneath one of the parked cars. Kayla nodded, showing him she heard it too. He leaned down and looked under the car. Two beady eyes stared back at him and lurched from the shadows; he jerked back and yelled in surprise.

Kayla watched the cat pounce out across the parking lot and laughed.

"Smooth Detective Winchester."

He smirked, a little embarrassed. "Shut up."

Suddenly it wasn't so funny. His feet were knocked from under him with surprising force and he was dragged underneath the car.

"Sam!" Panicked, she dropped to her stomach to look for whatever had grabbed him. This of course wasn't the smartest reaction and she screamed as she was pulled under the car too.

Coming out of the bar Dean swore he heard the end of a scream; a woman screaming. He looked around the parking lot and nausea rose in his gut.

"Kayla?" He walked past his car. "Sam?!"

No answer. He started grabbing people as they were heading to their cars, spitting questions at them but no one had seen his brother or Kayla. His mind raced with questions; Sam wanted to go back to the hotel, there was nowhere else he would go. Kayla was with him, they had just disappeared. _No._

"Guys! Sammy!" It was pointless, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't moving, why wasn't she moving? _Don't get ahead of yourself. She's unconscious, stop thinking the worst._

"Kayla." No response, he yelled. "Kayla!" Still she didn't move.

"Hey!" A man's voice surprised him and he looked around to see their missing person, locked in a cage similar to his.

"You're alive? Are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok?"

"We've been looking for you."

There was a long pause and Sam examined his cage, trying to figure a way to open it. It was pretty rough craftsmanship, but sturdy nonetheless. He kicked up against the door and it didn't even shift.

"Well, no offense but this is a piss poor rescue."

He couldn't argue with that.

Kayla's weak voice came from her cage. "He has a point." She cleared the dirt out of her throat.

"Kayla, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "I'm fine. In a cage, but fine." She touched the wall lightly.

"Damn." Sam rested his head against the wall; he needed to concentrate.

"We apologize for the 'piss poor rescue', we weren't planning on being hijacked out of a parking lot."

"Tell me about it." The man answered.

"Have you seen what took you?" Sam asked.

"They come in a couple times a day, to feed me. Damn hillbilly rednecks."

"Wait, people?" Kayla straightened up.

The man looked at her like she was insane, assuming she'd been hit in the head when she was kidnapped. "People, yeah."

"Well, I'm officially pissed off. I'm better than that." She couldn't believe they just got thwarted by some stupid kidnappers.

Sam laughed quietly; out of everything to think about right now, she was mad about the ego blow. "Sorry Kayla."

The man looked her over before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "Sorry girly, but I don't think you'd intimidate them."

Before Kayla could get defensive, Sam started moving his hands along the grated walls to look for weaknesses. "Let's just figure this out."

Of course there were no weaknesses. Whoever did this put some time into it. Maybe he could reason with them, they had to want something. Everyone wants something, he couldn't panic.

After what seemed like ages, everyone turned to look at the metallic _clink_ as the door swung open on the man's cage. Kayla was immediately uneasy, there was no reason for the cage to pop open like that, on only one of them. And why did it have to be his damn door? She could take them.

The man immediately crawled out and stood. "Thank God. There must have been a short or something."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so, I think you should get back in the cage." Off his look, Sam continued. "I think it's a trap, stay in the cage."

"Yeah right. See ya Sam, Kayla. I'll come back with help I swear." He quickly left the room."

"This isn't right."

Sam agreed. "No kidding."

"If it was a short, wouldn't they all open?"

"I guess they could be wired separately, but I don't see why."

"What do you think they're angle is?"

"Maybe they've been possessed, that guy wouldn't know."

She paused. "It's not really the demon M.O; stealing out of parking lots and putting people into cages."

They were both quiet when they heard the scream. The man had been caught, he was dead…or soon to be. Sam saw the panic on Kayla's face.

"Kayla, we're gonna be ok."

She didn't believe him. Everything about this didn't make sense, it was all so random. They were gonna die at the hands of these people.

"What if they're not demons? What if they're just psychopaths who get off on this kind of thing?"

"You sound more worried about that than the demon theory. If they're human then this should be easy."

"I'm more concerned about what they're going to do to me _before _they kill me." She leaned her head against the bars, feeling defeat sink in. "Of all the things I've gone after and have come after me, an inbred family of hillbillies is gonna eat me."

"No ones going to eat you, or kill you. Dean's coming."

She wasn't hopeful. "It's just kind of ironic don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess."

She was quiet a moment, then her voice came in almost a whisper. "I really like hunting with you guys."

"This isn't our last hunt." He said with conviction. "Understand?"

She nodded in response and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't afraid of ghosts, demons, vampires…it was all old hat. This was different. People don't have a rational purpose to hurt you, they just do. They do because they like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tensed as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. Were they coming for one of them or were they just dropping food? The footsteps got closer and he felt a bead of sweat run down his face. He braced for the worst but was instantly relieved when he saw Dean's concerned expression.

"Sam?" He grabbed the cage. "Are you hurt?"

He grinned. _Thank God._ "Hey, no I'm ok."

Dean turned to Kayla. "Kayla?"

She could breathe again. "Right as rain, great timing too…our buddy was just slaughtered and I was a little nervous about who was next."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?"

Dean looked at Officer Kathleen, a little surprised that his escape was a big concern of hers right now. He was about to save her ass. "I know a trick or two." He examined the cages. "These locks look they're going to be a bitch."

"It's set up on some sort of automatic control, they used a key."

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah, they're just people."

"And they jumped you guys?"

Kayla smirked. "I'm ashamed, I admit it."

"You should be. Alright, I'm gonna find the key to this place."

"Be careful man." Sam nodded to him.

Kayla quickly went to the side of the cage. "Hey Dean?"

He looked back at her.

"If you wanted to make it back _before_ they ate us, I'd be ok with that." She tried not to sound too pleading in her request; she _tried_ to sound like she wasn't scared out of her mind.

"I'll be back before they are, I promise." He jogged out of the room.

"See? Everything will be fine."

"Yeah." For the first time since they ended up in this mess, she believed him. Dean was going to get them the hell out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn't believe this shit. Here he was, a hunter his whole damn life and he was being held captive by a thirteen year old girl with a knife. Creepy little bitch kept the thing too close to his face. Meanwhile all he could do was listen to the gunshots, the noise, the events that he could only imagine were happening. _No._ Sammy could take care of himself.

Back in lockdown, Dean _didn't_ make it back before they did like he'd promised. The whole thing happened so fast Kayla didn't really even have time to worry. As soon as the cage was unlocked Sam was out of it and took him out quickly. It was pretty impressive actually.

"Damn Sam, you knocked him out."

"I have been doing this awhile." He turned the key and unlocked her cage, followed by the officer. Kayla helped him drag the body into the cage for safe keeping when he came to. By that time two more were coming their way; she hoped Dean was faring alright.

When the two caught up to them, the cop took the initiative to jump the younger one. He easily flung her off of him and onto the ground. Sam yelled to get his attention, which made the man turn and accidentally shoot his father. _That's what you get._

Kayla didn't wait for his shock to wear off. She jerked the rifle out of his hands and hit him hard in the side of the head with it, knocking him clean out. Revenge felt good.

"Put _me_ in a cage."

Sam nodded to her. "Not so bad yourself."

Once again she helped him drag the body into a cage, the police could deal with them later. Officer Kathleen had her gun aimed at Hillbilly Daddy, and looked more than ready to shoot him.

"I'll watch this one," she said to Sam. "You go find your cousin."

Sam hesitated and Kayla put a hand on his arm. These people were nothing as far as she was concerned.

"Come on Sam."

Shortly after they walked out they heard the gunshot; she didn't feel any sympathy. They walked through the house and came upon a strange scene: Dean tied to a chair under the guard of a small girl. Granted she did have a knife, she'd give him that. Kayla chuckled quietly and the girl spun around to face them.

"Hey sweetheart, daddy's not coming to save you so you might as well…"

The girl started to run and Kayla caught her by the back of the shirt. Sam grabbed her wrist as she turned to swipe at Kayla with the knife and swept her into the closet. They both stared at Dean.

"It's not like she was the one who tied me up." He didn't get a believing feeling off their looks. "This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny." Sam cut him loose.

"Yeah, hilarious."

"What is she…twelve?" Kayla asked, fighting back a smile. "But she was armed right?"

"I wouldn't laugh too hard." Dean stood and wiped some of the blood from his face. "Because you're about to Daisy Duke our car out of the impound lot."

She paused a moment to catch his meaning. "That's not going to work."

"This is a small town, it'll work."


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't believe Kayla actually Daisy Duke'd the car out of the impound lot. It was great, she'd made it look easy. As useful and entertaining as it was, the whole situation had made him think about having stay with them. She could have gotten killed by those guys, Sam too, but he was tough, he was used to it. On the other hand, imagine if she'd gotten to the case first, alone. She would have ended up another unsolved case.

As he pulled his bag out of the trunk, he glanced in front of the car to make sure Kayla was already at the front desk of the hotel.

"You think Kayla's ok tagging along with us?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess, she seems to be."

"I don't want her to think she has to, but I don't really want to encourage her to go either."

_I knew it._ Sam smiled a little; Dean obviously wasn't going to find his way to this on his own. Well, not anytime soon anyway. Not without help. He pulled the trunk shut.

"Yeah. Did you notice how she didn't want anything to do with the ghost truck case?"

"She helped us pull it out of the swamp." Dean noted.

"Right, but before she was all about the investigation and going on the hunt. When we got to Cassie, she disappeared."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah she kind of did. So what? Maybe she doesn't work 'em back to back like we do."

He couldn't be that blind. "I think she was a little jealous."

"Whatever." Dean paused. "You think? What'd she tell you?"

Sam laughed.

"Well I am damn good looking."

Of course, he had to turn it into something cheap. Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the front desk, Dean following.

"She was jealous huh?"


End file.
